


All I Need

by panthershabit



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And Bucky just loves Sam, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Sam loves Bucky's hair, hair kink???, idk Sam just really likes Bucky's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panthershabit/pseuds/panthershabit
Summary: Sam doesn't need a regime or breakfast in the morning. All he needs is his fingers to run through Bucky's hair, and Bucky just needs to see Sam smile.





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and I posted so if there are any mistakes I apologize in advance.

When Sam wakes up, he always smiles as excitement tingles in his heart while the day begins and his eyes open. Rubbing them, he feels Bucky shift comfortably while his waist is tightly knitted under Sam's warm arms. It takes them a while to get like this after Steve leaves but once they do it feels like a drug they can take shamelessly. Long hair gracefully slumping on the pillows between them, Sam closes the space between his chest and Bucky's back so his nostrils can relish the scent of Bucky's sweet hair. 

Sighing with a smile, Sam breathes against the nape of James' neck and feels like he can stay where he is forever. But with a world to protect, Sam knows that sooner or later they will have to get up eventually. Again, Bucky moves in Sam's embrace and mumbles to himself in his sleep - something Sam finds entirely adorable and does not get tired of.

Between absconding from the government and turning to ash, right now feels like his break. Like he can finally breathe, especially while the back of Bucky's head presses up against his nose.  _God_ , he feels weird, but that's what makes him giggle and scrunch his nose up in humor at how he recognizes the level of love he has for everything about his boyfriend. Twirling his finger in a ravel of silky oak hair, Sam smiles to himself. It's out of his hands, but he may have a kink for Bucky's hair. 

After twenty minutes pass, Bucky soon emerges from his peaceful slumber and groans lightly, not from anything bad but he just hates when his dreams end, especially when they mostly involve the man twirling hair between his fingers. When he turns around, a tired grin creeps on his face as Sam fixes the hair out of his face and smiles at him, gazing at soft ice blue eyes that slowly reveal themselves as he wakes up.

"Morning, beautiful," Sam chuckles, displaying his contagious smile that has Bucky beaming wildly. A hand pushes the hair behind his ear and Sam kisses James with slow pace so his lips can press on the soft skin of James' cheek. "How was your sleep?"

James absentmindedly stretches, not intentionally ignoring him, as Sam looks with fake shock he wears across his face and raises his eyebrows.

"Oh, is that how it is? You're too tired to answer my question?" He teases, watching Bucky relish in his stretch before smirking. Raking his fingers through Bucky's hair, Sam appreciates the responsive kiss Bucky lays on his lips.

"I'm too tired for  _you_ ," Bucky yawns, turning his back to Sam and wrapping the man's own arms around him to add insult to injury. Sam snorts and tilts his head, humored, but Bucky does not see and remains with his eyes shutting out everything but Sam's voice as he whispers in Bucky's ears.

"Your lies don't affect me, Barnes. I hear you saying my name in your sleep."

Bucky instantly turns around, still in Sam's clutch, and raises an eyebrow.

"Really? I say 'ass' in my sleep?"

They're so close to each other, noses barely not touching and Bucky loves how Sam laughs. 

"Of course. 'Cos mines so good it sticks in your dreams..."

They both let out vicious laughs and Bucky moves his head to lean against Sam's bare chest while he does so. Neither of them will ever grow bored of this and when it's time to save the world, they will. For now, all they want is to remain fused together under some of the best sheets Bucky buys for their apartment. That's all either of them need to wake up in the morning.


End file.
